User talk:Elyearn
Best characters and suchlike Stating a character is the best or better isn't subjective if it's clearly backed up by their stats; subjective would mean it did not exist independently of the observer, while the stats do exist themselves. As a casual example, Jane Turner is a better Shocktrooper than Edy Nelson. This is because of the objective fact that she has better Potentials, more hitpoints, and reacts to interception fire (something Shocktroopers tend to encounter) by getting +60% vspers and +60% defence, while Edy in the same situation gets -40% vspers. This is not to say that people might not like Edy better (after all, outside the super hard skirmishes you don't need to pick based purely on stats), but as a block of stats rather than a character, she isn't as good. In Marina's case, she has a potential that activates all the time that gives her 100 Accuracy, something all the other snipers have to jump through hoops to get and Catherine can't do at all. Since Accuracy is the only thing that really matters for a Sniper (anything else and you should be using a Scout anyway) this makes her the best Sniper by a significant margin. Evil Tim 09:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *I wouldn't say that, though; Snipers snipe, it's really the only thing they're any good for since they don't have good AP and they don't carry grenades. With any other class I'd accept arguments that they might be useful in this or that situation so, say, Hannes' high HP might be better than Jane's high damage to a certain player or in a certain situation. Here, a Sniper in VC1 is their accuracy stat, and Marina's is the best. Anything Marina is bad at, the class as a whole is bad at. (edit: argh I thought you were replying to this) Evil Tim 09:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I do see what you mean. But even if it seems obvious to you and me, 'best' might be based on anything really, depending on the person you ask. It's a very general word, isn't it? That's what I'm saying. ~ Elyearn 09:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ~ ::Well, I've elaborated on it a little in the article; I'd say as long as it's explained why they're the best (or the worst, in the case of Dorothy Howard who's a mediocre-at-best Shocktrooper with a hideously bad Personal Potential), it's fair enough to say so. Just saying they're the best without clarifying what they're good at, I'd agree that's not on. Evil Tim 09:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I apologise if I was being too picky there; it's just that I personally prefer to avoid using such adjectives where facts are mentioned, because there's always going to be someone who would disagree. ~ Elyearn 09:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ~ Hi, thanks for your message. The official names in English are already available in the Japanese version of VC3. The names may get changed in the US/EU version, but at this point there is not even confirmation of such a release. I think we should use the official names provided, at least until the English version is released. THis will minimise confusion, in any case. Agent Wax 10:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC)